ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Schezo Wegey
franchise.]] Schezo Wegey is a extraterrestrial Dark Wizard who possesses ancient magic and wields the Dark Sword, and is one of the main characters from the long-running Puyo Puyo animated television series. He is voiced by Ben Lepley. Biography Games only He first appears in Madou Monogatri 2, where he tries to obtain Arle's magic power but fails. In the PC98 version he's decapitated and head keeps attacking, while in the Gamegear version he appears again later and helps before you fight Satan. Because he often says "I want you!!" instead of "I want your magic power!", everyone thinks he is a pervert. In Madou Monogatri: ARS and Waku Waku Puyo Puyo Dungeon he has to fight against his version as to Doppelganger Arle called, Doppleganger Schezo. Schezo is the only one of 3 characters to have a unique henshin animation in Puyo Puyo 7; his chibi and deka animations are both exclusive to the mode. However, at a cost, Schezo has only one sprite, and the only difference between the first and second animations is how he tilts his sword. Relationships Arle Nadja Schezo constantly corrects himself, and reaffirms that he does not have any interest in Arle herself, not to mention that Arle has never responded positively to his seemingly-romantic words. Dark Prince Despite their reasons for wanting Arle differs, Schezo loathes the Dark Prince and is not afraid of having to deal with him to keep his hands from Arle. If Arle is brought up in any small talk between them, they will quickly break into a squabble over her. Schezo tends to call the Dark Prince "old man" and makes it clear that Rulue's infatuation with him is disgusting to him. Draco Centauros Schezo sometimes encounters Arle's rival Draco Centauros, but she offers to help him in any way she can to defeat the Dark Prince. Lagnus Schezo has a partnering rival relationship with Lagnus, with the attention of using same knight protoctions. Ringo Ando Schezo always cooperated with Ringo Ando sometimes even some days ago. Rulue Schezo and Rulue appear to be on decent terms most of the time, though they can get into fights. Schezo respects Rulue for her martial arts ability, which he says scares him. He does not respect her infatuation with the Dark Prince, however, and hates to hear her long winded praises of him. Appearances Schezo appears as a young adult with silver-white hair and blue eyes. How his hair is shaped varies slightly, but is typically depicted to be short, with it being wavy in the PC-98 version of Madou Monogatari 2. He typically wars a light blue bandana on his head. His clothes tend to vary in design between games, but share the common trait of having a matching cape. He also carries the Dark Sword in hand, the weapon's design having design changes as well. It is typically shaped like a longsword, with the blade being translucent or clear as glass. In Madou Monogatari 2, he wore sleeveless white robes, blue pants, a blue or white cape attached to brown or blue shoulderpads depending on the platform, and blue wristbands. The opening scene in the PC-98 version has him wearing simple ring bands as well. This design served as the basis of his outfit in the first three Puyo games and Cool Schezo from Puyo Puyo!! Quest, being given long sleeves with blue cuffs, and white pants instead. In Tower of the Magician, they would be black with gold decorations instead, and have a shorter blue cape on top of a longer black one. In other games such as Madou Monogatari: ARS and the Puyo games starting with Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary he would wear more swordsman-like attire, forgoing shoulderpads in favor of a breastplate and greaves that would cover his calves. The colors vary between games ranging from being black, purple, dark blue, or indigo. He would wear a belt along with this ensemble, and his cape would be held with a clasp or a belt. See also *Puyo Puyo Category:Characters Category:Characters in the multiverse Category:Multiversal characters Category:Puyo Puyo characters Category:Brothers Category:Heroes Category:Wizards Category:Siblings Category:Teens Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Cartoonverse characters Category:Warriors Category:Brave Heroes